


Charmed by your music

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: In a universe where Lucas didn't meet Eliott in high school, but where the pandemic is hitting the countries hard, Lucas's confined with his three roommates and to pass the time, he start playing the piano again.or : "how to find the love of his life without leaving home"...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 39
Kudos: 91





	1. Rediscovering the pleasure of playing

Like Lucas has his headphones on, he doesn't hear Manon coming into the living room until she's right next to him and startle him. He stops immediately, hating to be watched playing and regrets once again not having his own room. 

The lockdown started 5 weeks ago and for the last 3 weeks Lucas has been playing piano again. He went to look for his synth he had left in the basement, thinking he'd better sell it and finally he's pretty happy he didn't. Because even if he refuses to play for others, it's pretty nice to play for himself again, and at least it keeps him busy. 

Manon sits on the couch next to him and looks at him begging, with tears in her eyes. Lucas doesn't need to be a fortune teller to know that she must have had a fight with Charles. 

"Please, Lucas. Play. Play me something happy."

Frankly, if he hadn't had so much vodka in the early evening with Lisa, he probably would have just turned off his keyboard, but they drank almost a bottle each, and Manon seems so sad that Lucas puts his hands back on the keyboard. Manon unplugs his helmet and Lucas slides it around his neck with a smile. 

He hesitates, then finally thinks that it's not much to play in front of Manon and if it can comfort her, so much the better. Manon starts smiling as soon as she recognizes the song and then starts clapping her hands while singing, so Lucas sings with her. 

Lisa arrives wrapped in a polar blanket, asking them why they make so much noise at 1am but finally she sits down next to Manon and starts singing. A priori, Lucas is not the only one that vodka helps tonight.

Lucas doesn't even need to turn around to find out when Mika enters the living room because he emits a kind of shout of joy before singing.

It must be 1:30 in the morning and the four of them are in the living room singing "oh happy day", and frankly, Lucas hasn't felt this good in a long time.

Until he notices that Mika is filming them. Or at least filming himself, with them in the background. When Lucas stops, Mika takes a very serious look at his phone.

"As you can see, we're having a happy night here! Oh happy night to you too !"

Lucas barely has time to understand what this means that the video is already posted online.

"Mika, no! Delete it!"

Mika puts his phone in his pocket and grabs Lucas' hands.

"You have a gold mine in your fingers, Lucas, and when you have a talent like that you don't hide it from the rest of the world."

Lucas looks at his hands and sighs. He can't really say he has a gift, it's just that he can play easily. His mother loved to listen to him play so he played a lot as a kid, that's all.

"And if you want to come up to my room with your magic hands, I'm totally cool with that too."

Lucas looks at Mika's face in the most inexpressive way possible and Mika bursts out laughing.

"I'm laughing, kitten. Anyway...in times of lockdown you have to stick together. or rather give each other a helping hand..."

Lucas sighs and sits down on the couch. 

"I know I'm the only guy in here besides you, but I'm not"

Before the lockdown, Lucas would have made it clear that he wasn't gay even though he knows it's not true. But for the past 5 weeks he has had enough time to think about his life and all the times he felt bad because he couldn't be himself. He doesn't really want to make a coming-out because he doesn't really want to have to tell people that he is different. He doesn't want to be different. But he also doesn't want to lie. So he sighs.

"I'm not interested, sorry."

Manon immediately gives him a hug and puts her head against his shoulder. Mika comes and sits next to him and gently taps his thigh with his hand before turning on the TV.

"I was only saying that as a favor to you. But I'll settle for some free porn."

Lucas puts his head on the top of the couch and Mika gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"However, if you want to talk my door is always open."

Lucas nods with a smile and is about to thank him, but Mika's phone starts ringing.

"We already have more than 100likes. Fuck Lucas all the comments are for you. And for Lisa drinking in the background."

And without him really being able to oppose it, Manon and Mika decide to create a new account insta "LaCasaDelSingers".

And that's how it all started.

Lucas hadn't yet understood the scope of this new idea, and he understood it a little more, the next evening when Mika pulled him to the piano with a smile on his face, while he was quietly drinking a beer with Lisa.

"Okay, let's do another one. What can you play?"

Lucas sighs, but in front of Mika's disappointed face, he finishes his beer and shrugs his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want."

When the lockdown started, he never imagined that there could be so much change in his life when he was forced to stay at home, even if he suspected that staying confined with Mika, Lisa and Manon was not going to be a simple walk in the park. 

But he never imagined that he was going to meet up one Friday night at 8:40 pm, behind his piano to accompany Mika singing and dancing on "Rain on me".

And the worst thing is that he has never felt happier than he does now.

Without him really realizing it, it's becoming a habit. Every night, they clap at 8pm at the window and then Lucas sits behind the synthesizer and they spend an hour or two singing and having a drink, with Mika posting the videos.

They receive all kinds of messages : some nice ones telling them they would love to be roommates with them, some flatterers saying that Lucas plays incredibly well, some interested people asking if they'are free, but there are also dozens of hate messages that strike Lucas in the heart. 

One night, Mika identifies all the assholes who have left them messages of insults and dedicates the song "Fuck you" by Lily Allen to them. And Lucas wonders how he can be so proud. So brave to be himself. They talk about it for a while that night and Mika tells him how difficult it was for him to come out in his family, but how he feels better now that he can be himself.

Lucas thinks about it while he talk with his friends on a Saturday night, on a visio. The lockdown has been lengthened and Lucas wonders if they will ever see the end of it. He sighs, because he's bored. The guys haven't stopped talking about the girls : how much they missed her, how much he wanted to fuck, how hard it was to satisfy himself with his right hand... And once again Lucas feels super far away from them.

"You should be careful with the videos, Lulu," says Yann "a lot of comments under the videos suggest that you're gay, and you'll never find a girlfriend like that."

That's the kind of moment when Lucas might have the courage to say yes, that's what he's, but instead, he hangs up saying that Mika calls him to cook. 

But since it's not true and he has nothing to do, he takes out his phone and sends a message to his mother to see how she are. Which he regrets as soon as he reads the answer, telling him that God sees everything and that the pandemic is there to take away all the sinners on Earth.

So he takes refuge behind his keyboard. 

No happy song, no wild rhythm, no encouraging lyrics. Tonight, Lucas is sad that he doesn't have the courage to be himself. He feels lousy for being so weak and just feels like moping. So he plays for himself, and sings what he doesn't dare to say. 

_"When I was a young boy I was scared of growing up. I didn't understand it but I was terrified of love. Felt like I had to choose but it was outta my control. I needed to be saved, I was going crazy on my own. It took me years to tell my mother, I expected the worst. I gathered all the courage in the world. She said, "I love you no matter what. I just want you to be happy and always be who you are". She wrapped her arms around me. Said, "Don't try to be what you're not. 'Cause I love you no matter what". She loves me no matter what."_

Lucas lets out a deep sigh as he presses the last note and lays his head against the piano. 

Never could he have believed that Mika was going to make this shitty day even worse by sticking a knife in his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song of Calum Scott : No Matter What.
> 
> I know we don't really want to think about the pandemic, but I was reading the stories of all those couples who met virtually during the lockdown and it gave me this idea.
> 
> What do you think about it?


	2. Finding the solution.

Lucas is lying on his bed without being able to sleep. He's way too angry for that. 

When he received a message on his insta account from a certain Antoine asking him if he wanted them to talk in video, he frankly didn't understand. So he just told him that he must have written to the wrong person.  
And by the time this guy answered, he had three more messages. Simple "Hi, how are you?" but it's really surprised him. Apart from his friends, nobody usually talks to him on Insta usually. 

So he answered the first one, asking him how he knew him, and he told him that he was very touched by tonight's video.

Lucas frowns and immediately opens the page created by Mika and Manon. It's almost 3am but they didn't post a video tonight because Lucas was in visio with the gang. And it is there, horrified, that he discovers a video of him singing ''No matter what''.

It's clear that he looks sad, he looks like shit, even. He quickly browses through the comments that congratulate him, say that the song is beautiful, and most of them ask if it's his coming-out. 

A DM arrives again and Lucas returns to the chat box. He panics looking at all the new messages he received tonight and blocks them one by one before going to ask Mika for explanations. 

He opens the door of his room in one go, not caring to find him in front of a porno or jerking off, but Mika is sleeping. Simply. Like a baby.

''Mika! What the fuck did you do that for?"

Mika turns around and grunts something inaudible before yawning. 

"Mika! I'm talking to you right now."

Mika turns around again and Lucas finds out he's sleeping naked. So he comes out of the room as fast as he came in.

''Damn it.''

He goes to knock gently on Manon's door, hoping she's not asleep yet. Mika and Manon wouldn't give him the password to the LaCasaDelSingers account, but Manon could delete the video for him.

Except that it's almost 3am, so of course Manon is asleep. 

Lucas grumbles back into the living room and lies back on the sofa that has been turned into a bed, before taking his phone back. He has two new discussions. One guy asks him if he's single, and another if he wants to experiment, so Lucas blocks them both.

A conversation opens just as he's about to turn off his phone and he frowns. For once, he's certain that it's just a recipient error. But as he or she continues to write to him or her, Lucas clicks on his/her profile.

The profile is blocked and he doesn't want to make a request because he doesn't want this person to see that he's interested, but just as he's about to leave the account, he notices that Imane is subscribed. Since she's not the type to accept just anyone, it's clear that if they're friends what they know each other in reality.

If asked, he will say that this is why he tried to find out what the messages meant. But in reality, it was the drawings that intrigued him.

So he rereads the messages he received. 

If he assumes he's the hedgehog, it's just a fucking declaration of love, isn't it? But how can you tell someone you're in love with him without knowing him? And why does she call him Romeo?

Maybe it's a girl named Juliette who writes to him. The problem is, Lucas doesn't want a Juliette.

So he turns off his phone and falls asleep. He doesn't think about it for two days. Until he hears it on Monday morning. At first he just sings the chorus because he likes this song, and then he opens his eyes widens and takes out his phone to read the messages again before taking a big smile.

He sits immediately behind his keyboard and films himself singing the rest of the song. Okay, he doesn't want a Juliette, but he's happy to have solved the mystery so he sends her the video. He's certain that it made at least smile this Juliette.

He receives the answer just a few minutes later.

And he bursts out laughing when he sees his Juliette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw at least 4 or 5 videos of this challenge on the reals of insta before I understood that it was the lyrics of the song Love Story by Taylor Swift...
> 
> for those who don't know, Lucas answered: 
> 
> ""Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes""
> 
> the purpose of this challenge is to send photos with the song text to a person and wait for them to respond. some sent them to famous actors and it's pretty funny how they responded. Personally, I love to see the responses of people who do not understand at all, just like me, and who wonder what is going on 🤨🤔😁 ...
> 
> In the next chapter we will be why Eliott approached Lucas like this. in the meantime I hope that made you smile.


	3. Speaking with facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a discussion in Lucas' DMs. I didn't put it in pictures so that those who use Google's automatic page translation can read it more easily.
> 
> So here it is: the first discussion between Lucas and Eliott.

I can't suggest you go for a coffee, but we can get together and pretend to play sports if you want.

Do you know Imane?

Hi!  
Nice to talk to you.  
Yeah, she's my best friend's sister.  
Or rather, I'm one of her brother's best friends.  
I'm Eliott.

Lucas.

I wouldn't have guessed...  
How are you? Are you feeling better?  
You haven't posted a video since yours.  
You looked so sad.

I'm pissing off my roommates.  
So I'm going on strike.  
Aside from the disappointment of being sold, I'm fine, yeah.

I'm glad you broke the strike for me, then.  
Took you a long time to figure it out, so...

I had forgotten...  
And who presents himself like that?  
Why didn't you just send a simple "Hi. How are you?"

You would have replied to a "How are you?"   
I'm sure I wouldn't.  
Besides, since you're showing us your passion, I wanted to show you mine.

Taylor Swift?

Of course !  
I'm his number one fan!  
We'll invite him to sing at our wedding.

It's obvious!  
By the way, your drawings are very nice.  
Thanks for sending them to me.

You're welcome.  
Thanks for sharing the songs.  
Watching you play has become the best part of my day.  
Okay, forget that sentence, it sounds stalkerish.  
Or pity...  
Yeah, it's pitiful. Sorry about that.  
Just forget it.  
Okay, I guess I scared you.  
Sorry.

Hey, relax, I was just telling my roommate to fuck off.  
I'm glad you like videos.   
I don't really like playing for other people.

Is that why you're mad about the last video?

Yeah, that's why. And because it was a private moment between me and my keyboard.  
Like you were drawing something and you didn't want to show it to anyone.  
Do you ever do that?

Yeah, a lot.  
Yeah, it's actually not very nice that they posted it without your permission.   
But maybe they just wanted to help you.

Who says I need help?

Mika, apparently.

Well, it was a mistake.  
And is not Mika but Manon.  
I still can't believe Manon did this...  
But she is wrong.   
I'm used to being on my own.  
I don't like being taken care of.

Oh?  
A loner?

I'm 17 and I live with three roommates.  
It's not really what I call a solitary life.

That's true.  
But your roommates seem nice.

Yeah, they do.  
They're just intrusive.  
And you?  
Still at your parents' house?

Fuck, thank God : no.  
I've had my own place for six months.  
My mom wanted me to confine myself to them, but I refused.  
I'm fine on my own at home.

Aren't you bored?

Yes, a little.  
But it's still better than having my mother H24 on my back.  
And then my film school gives us a lot of work, it keeps us busy.

Cinema?  
You want to be an actor?

No, director.  
One day you'll see Eliott Demaury written on a poster.

I hope for you.

And you, what do you want to do?

I don't know.   
  


You could make the soundtrack of my movies.

Yeah, that would be cool.

Do you have one for me?

One what?

A song?  
Play me something you like?  
I miss watching you play.

What do I gain from this?

I draw you something.

Okay.  
But not right now.  
Tonight.  
Right now, my roommates are in front of me trying to convince me to play.  
I'm going to make them wait a little longer.

  
Tell them to get out of your room.

I live in the living room actually.  
I have no room, no privacy...

Neither do I.  
I mean, I have a room.  
But in terms of privacy, it could be better.

Why?  
Forget it, it's indiscreet.

No, it's fine.  
My girlfriend thinks she has to look after me like she's my mother.  
So she wants to control everything.

Ah...  
Yeah, it must be boring.  
Are you confined together?

No.  
Good thing we're not.

You look really in love... it's scary to see.

Yeah, sorry.  
I should leave her.  
But we've been together for a long time, and she was there when I needed help.  
Why am I telling you this?

I don't know.  
Because you need to tell someone, I guess.  
And then through text it's easier.

Yeah, maybe it is.  
You must think I'm an asshole.

I thought you were a girl...  
Sometimes we make mistakes.

You thought I was a girl?  
Why?

Because you called me Romeo.  
I thought you were a girl named Juliette.

OMG you're so cute.  
So I was right, took you long to find out?

  
Maybe...

I'm not a Juliette, but I could be your Romeo if you want to be mine.

What about your girlfriend?

If I say "we dont' care", am I an asshole?

Definitely, yes. 

Okay then I won't say anything, but you know what I think.   
Sometimes I think I should have made different choices and it's killing me.

Oh don't worry, imagine that in parallel universes you made other choices.  
That helps me sometimes.

Parallel universes?  
Are you cute and nerd?

I'm not a nerd.  
And I'm not cute.

Sorry, but I'm not agree with this...So... do you believe in parallel universes

Yes, I do.

Okay.   
You're really surprising, Lucas.  
I like to surprise people.

You're weird.

Definitely, yeah.

I like weird.  
Weird is cool...

Cool.  
In this universe, will you brave confinement to meet a weird asshole?  
I know a nice place where we could talk.

Definitely, yes.

  
  



	4. Make a decision.

  
Lucas looks at the time and hesitates. He's still not sure he's making the right choice. 

How can something so easy be so complicated?

He sits on the couch and rereads all the messages they exchanged between him and Eliott. It's just amazing how easily they can talk and laugh together. He looks at the last drawing Eliott sent him. It's a raccoon looking at his phone where the hedgehog is playing the piano. 

Lucas remembers how strange it was to watch Eliott draw this live, while they were calling each other in visio. Every time Lucas looked at him a little too long, Eliott would end up raising his head from his desk to look at the screen and he would start to smile. It's almost as if he expected Lucas to have left and was happy to see that he didn't. And then he would ask him to play again, and Lucas would do that. 

And then Lucas wanted to play something different. Something that he feels deep inside every time he sees Eliott sending him a message or calling him. Something he wants to tell him every time they spend half the night talking and laughing. They have known each other virtually for 9 days, yet Lucas feels like he has known him forever. He knows that he shouldn't give so much credit to a simple virtual flirtation, especially since Eliott is already in a relationship, but he can't help it.

So last night, he played I love you from Rioppy's, for him and when he finished, he discovered that Eliott had put down his pencil and was watching him gawk.

''Lucas, that's beautiful. I want to meet you. I really do. Please. Meet me tomorrow. Please."

When they hung up, Eliott sent him contact information and asked him to come in at 2:00 pm.

It's 1:40 pm and Lucas is still at home, hesitating. Wouldn't it be a gigantic bullshit to go there? 

The problem is that Lucas already knows how it's going to end: They're going to see each other, he's going to fall in love and Eliott is going to break his heart because he's never going to leave his girlfriend for him. In fact, they have never spoken of her since the first day, but even if he tries to deny it, he knows she exists.

Lucas rereads their discussion and hesitates. If he blocks Eliott, maybe he will avoid unnecessary grief?

And it's there, as he hesitates, that he realizes that Eliott didn't send him a message today. Was he afraid that Lucas would chicken out? Maybe. Probably. And it makes Lucas smile to see that Eliott already knows him well.

''Are you okay, kitten? You look weird."

Lucas looks at Mika who sits down in front of him and nods.

''Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine."

Mika frowns slightly.

''When you say it twice, it usually means you're not fine. Come on, tell your guru everything. What's wrong with this guy?"

Lucas frowns as he puts his phone in his pocket.

''What guy?"

Mika bursts out laughing and taps him on the knee.

''You think we haven't noticed that you're in a better mood right now? And I don't hear you on the phone half the night? Who is he?"

Lucas sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

''Just a guy. He's got a girlfriend. Since a long time ago. He wants to meet up, but I don't see what kind of future we have."

Mika moves over and sits down next to him. 

''Some guys need to experiment to find out what they want.''

Lucas runs a nervous hand through his hair.

''What does that mean?''

''That some straight guys like to experiment with guy sex, but they won't leave their girlfriends behind.''

Lucas sighs.

''Do you think he just wants one stand night?''

Mika shakes his head with a sweet smile.

''No. Otherwise he'd go to Grindr, it's faster. I'm sure he's really interested in you and he really likes you, but you have to ask him to make a choice before you go any further with him. I have no qualms about banging a married guy, but I know you're not like me. You need a guy who's exclusive, and that's fine. You need to make him understand. If he can't make up his mind, do it for him or you'll be the one who suffers."

Lucas nods and stands up.

''Okay. Thanks Mika. I'm gonna go see him, we need to talk about this face to face."

Mika nods and then gets up to grab Lucas by the arm.

''You know you're only allowed to go out for an hour and not more than a kilometer from here, right? You're already struggling to pay the rent, you shouldn't have to pay a 135 euro fine.''

Lucas smiles and nods. This rule is totally idiotic. What do you want to do for an hour if you're not allowed to go more than one kilometer? The government must think they are goldfish?

''Don't worry, it's not far.''

That's not true, but Mika doesn't need to know that. Lucas sends a message to Eliott to tell him that he will be a little late but that he's coming. 

And when he arrives in front of the bridge that he saw on the Polaris project, when he googled Eliott Demaury, he takes a huge smile. A smile that he loses almost immediately when he realizes that Eliott is not there. 

He sends three messages back to him, asking if he's coming soon, but they are not even read. He tries to call him but it goes to voice mail. 

So he waits.

He looks at the tags, wondering if they're from Eliott or not, looks at his phone which is silent and waits...

When the sky darkens and the sun sets, Lucas gets up, disappointed and looks at the deck before returning home. 

Apparently, Eliott has made his choice.

And even though Lucas knows it's better this way, it still hurts.

For sure it would have ended badly, but, finally, to know that it's over before it even begins is even worse.. 

When he come back to home, Lucas sits behind his piano, hesitating which piece to choose for the last video he will send to Eliott. He puts his hands on his keyboard and pushes it. The synth falls backwards, against the wall, in a concert of notes that sound as fake as the whole fucking story.

Mika and Manon come running in, a green beauty mask on their worried face.

"Kitten?"

''Leave me alone! This is all your fault!''

Lucas looks at the synth that his roommates put back in his place and he unplugs it.

''It's over. Don't count on me to play anymore."


	5. Being sure of yourself.

Lucas turns over in his bed, and even if it is still dark because of the moonlight he sees the synth that mocks him.

He hasn't played for 5 days and he can honestly say that he misses it. Mika tried to make him want to play again, but since Lucas didn't want to, it was Mika who tormented the keyboard by trying to play with a virtual score to guide him, and frankly it was monstrous. 

Lucas wanted to play last night, but just for himself, so he waited until everyone was in bed, and plugged in his headphones so that no one could hear him. Before playing the first note he looked up as if by reflex, and was forced to realize that today there was no Eliott to watch him play. It had become so easy to play while Eliott was watching and drawing that Lucas was almost eager to play for real in front of him.

Lucas turns over in bed so that he can no longer see his piano. Today, he takes it back down to the basement, where it should have stayed.

His phone beeps and Lucas realizes that this must have been what woke him up.

He sits down immediately when he realizes it's a message from Eliott.

  


Lucas hesitates between sending his middle finger or blocking him. Frankly, he doesn't know why he hasn't already done so.

What does Eliott believe? That he can let him wait for him like an idiot, make him wait for 5 days and he's going to run as soon as he tells him to come?

Lucas tosses his phone at the other end of the bed, makes a kind of growl.

He's angry with himself for being so weak, because it is clear that he wants to run to Eliott to listen to what he has to say. But he will only do so on one condition. So Lucas gets up, plugs in his synth and plays. Who cares if it's 4 am.

He puts the virtual score on his computer because he doesn't know it by heart, but he records the video in one take. It's clear that all the sadness transpires in his voice, but at least Eliott will have understood the message. 

In any case the message is clear, just by the title of the song: _Call your girlfriend._

If the title suggests that Lucas tells him to go back to his girlfriend, the lyrics are pretty clear: _Call your girlfriend. It's time you had the talk. Give your reasons. Say it's not her fault. But you just met somebody new. And now it's gonna be me and you._

Eliott tries to call him but Lucas doesn't answer.

Lucas closes his eyes. Can you really say you're in love with someone without really having met them? And if Eliott is really in love with him, why didn't he come last week?

Lucas picks up his phone again, his heart beating wildly. He types his message softly, afraid of the answer. _"Why didn't you come?"_ A simple question but one that can have countless answers. 

And yet when Eliott answers _"I'm here now"_ Lucas rereads the answer several times because he wasn't expecting it.

And then he understands.

So Lucas leaps out of bed, he puts on his pants, coat and shoes before running out of the building. He stops running quickly because he's too out of breath so he walks fast for the rest of the way. 

When he arrives in front of the gate and sees that it is open, he starts running until he reaches the bridge.

Even if he can only see thanks to the full moon and the light from his phone, Lucas knows that the black shape sitting in the shadow, leaning against one of the pillars of the bridge, is Eliott.

"Eliott."

Eliott stands up immediately, and Lucas smiles as he raises his head. He would never have thought he was so tall. Eliott smiles softly, lowering his head.

"You've come."

Eliott steps forward and gently touches his arm, as if he wants to make sure it's real.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Eliott nods, raising his hand to Lucas' cheek to caress it.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Lucas nods with his eyes closed. He feels like he's melting into Eliott's hand. But he straightens his head and opens his eyes again.

"If you're not sure what you want, we"

Eliott shakes his head immediately.

"No, I've never been so sure of anything. If I didn't come, it's because I couldn't. I know I should have talked to you about this before."

Eliott stops, obviously hesitant and Lucas wants to tell him that whatever it is, he can tell him anything. He would like to show him that he can trust him enough to talk to him.

Eliott opens his mouth, hesitantly, and Lucas steps forward, breaking the distance between them before kissing him.

There are a few seconds when Eliott doesn't kiss him back, and Lucas begins to panic inside, wondering if he wasn't too fast, but when Eliott kisses him back, he understands that he was just surprised. 

And what's really surprising is that now that they're kissing, Lucas feels like it's something completely natural. It's tender but passionate. It feels like they've been waiting for this for a long time, but they know they'll have all the time they want to kiss, over and over again.

As he steps back to catch his breath, Eliott gently squeezes him and Lucas feels like their bodies are two pieces of a puzzle that fit together.

"Lucas, I'm bipolar and it's why"

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

A light shines on them and before he knows it, he grabs Eliott's hand and starts running.

When they find themselves in a deserted street they stop running, laughing, totally out of breath. Eliott loosens his hand but Lucas squeezes his hand a little harder.

Eliott looks at their joined hands, as if he was surprised that Lucas stays, and that's exactly when it gets into Lucas' head. Or maybe in his heart.

_It's him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little wink to Even and Isak...the song "Call your girlfriend" was the one that was playing when they kissed their girlfriends while challenging each other with their eyes...that's when I realized that Skam's music was never chosen at random...
> 
> I hope you like this end...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has shared this story with me.


End file.
